Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a chip package structure and a chip package structure array.
Description of Related Art
In chip packaging technology, one of the packaging methods is to mount the IC chip on a circuit substrate, and the circuit substrate is electrically connected to the electronic components in the next layer, such as motherboard or module board, etc. According to actual requirements, a plurality of chips are mounted on the same circuit substrate and form a multi-chip package structure, and the chips transmit signals to each other through circuit substrate. However, the line width and the line pitch of the circuit substrate are currently unable to meet the requirements of transmitting signals between multiple chips.